


Returns

by Lunarpilot



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, help her, i love them, rimi is also clueless, sometimes if you want content for a rare pair u just gotta do it for yourself, tae is clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarpilot/pseuds/Lunarpilot
Summary: Tae couldn't come to terms with how she was feeling...was she really not able to convey her feelings to popipa?Slowburn Taerimi with a little bit of angst, takes place after bandori S2.





	Returns

Tae couldn’t quite put her finger on it. It was like any other ordinary day, well, as ordinary as exploring a large cruise ship could get. During the time Tae had her own set of hardships to handle on her own, but thankfully popipa reunited and were stronger than ever. Then why, when thinking back to that time, that day, was there this heavy feeling looming over her?

Popipa had gone out to the local family restaurant after practice after Kasumi had begged to go over as she suddenly had a craving for fries.

“Ah, our food is here!” Kasumi beamed as the waitress approached with their food and drinks, setting down all the items on the table.

“Kasumi…isn’t that too many fries?! It’s already 9pm you know!” Arisa remarked at the large pile of fries. Everyone else had just ordered a drink, except for Tae herself who had ordered the usual extra large burger.

“She’s right you know, it isn’t good to eat so much near bed time.” Saaya replied, eyeing the fries conspicuously.

“Eeh?! Then, why don’t we all share! Then we can all race back to Arisas house to burn calories!”

“As if I want to run at this time of night!!” Arisa snapped back, as the girls began to giggle.

Tae bit into her favorite burger and began to feel a little better. She really loved Popipa, and was excited for their sleepover at Arisas again today. It was a while since the last time they had one, though she couldn’t convince them to wear rabbit hoods this time. A shame, really. Tae glanced over across the table at Rimi, lamenting the fact that she would look so cute in the hood.

“Ah, I want to go travelling one day…” Tae tuned back into the conversation, where Kasumi had begun rambling again. “wouldn’t it be so cool if we could travel in a cruise ship all together! Like an adventure, oh, do you think Kokoro would lend us hers?!”

“As if!” Arisa interjected. Kasumi was right, however. Travelling all together on a cruise ship would be fun, what she was feeling earlier was just strange. There was nothing to feel worried about!

“Ah…Kaoru-san was so cool back on the ship, I can’t believe that happened between us~” Rimi blushed as she began to gush again once more about Kaoru, and somehow that sinking feeling returned to Tae just as it had left.

 “You really like Kaoru-san, don’t you Rimi?” Saaya teased, which just made Rimi even more flustered. The burger began to taste a little stale. _I don’t understand…why do I feel this way?_ Tae began to feel frustrated at herself, feeling this way towards Rimi every time she spoke about that night. Did Tae…come to dislike Rimi?

She stared closely at Rimi, who was stuttering as the girls continued to tease her. _No way, if anything Rimi was really supportive of me back then…she was so happy when I came back to popipa. Then…why do I feel this way?_

“O-tae-chan?” Tae quickly noticed that Rimi was looking her way with a worried expression, she chose to push those feelings towards the back of her mind for now. She didn’t want everyone to worry about her again.

“Yes?” she tilted her head innocently as usual, as if nothing had been on her mind.

“Are you feeling okay, O-tae?” Kasumi questioned, also looking slightly worried.

“Of course!” She forced one of her biggest smiles and pretended nothing was up.

“But you haven’t even finished your burger…” She glanced down at her burger, which was half eaten.

“Ah, I…don’t feel so hungry anymore.” Usually a good burger could cheer her up, but not this time. She glanced over at Kasumi. “Want the rest?”

“Really?! Yay!” Kasumi grinned as she took the burger, Arisa giving her the side eye.

“What happened to not eating late at night?”

“heeheeh, once in a while is okay Arisa~” She leaned over towards Arisa with the burger. “What, did you want some?”

“Don’t complain to me afterwards if you gain weight! And as if! Look, you’re getting sauce everywhere!” Arisa began to push Kasumi away, which only encouraged her to try harder. Even Tae couldn’t hold in her laughter at the two’s antics.

Across the table, Saaya was looking at Tae worriedly as she finished her drink.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Kasumi, I said no running! Hey!!!” Arisa took off after Kasumi, who began to run as soon as she left the family restaurant.

Rimi quickly began to follow. “A-arisa-chan, wait!”

“Oh dear…there they go again.” Saaya held her hands to her hips as she sighed in amusement. She glanced over at Tae and gave her a warm smile, “shall we get going?”

Tae nodded in reply as they walked towards Arisas house, not being in any particular hurry. She didn’t really feel like running, either.

The walk was silent, as the two walked through the empty suburbs of Tokyo. A little over half way towards Arisas house, Saaya spoke. “Hey…you know, if there’s anything wrong, you can let me know okay?”

Tae froze a little as she glanced over at Saaya, who was looking straight ahead with a worried smile. “I realized…that communication is the best for friendships, and I don’t want you to struggle on your own anymore. I’m here to listen if you have anything worrying you.”

She didn’t know what to say. How was she supposed to explain to Saaya her unreasonable thoughts? It would only create more conflict in the group. Rimi hadn’t done anything wrong. It was her own selfish feelings.

“There they are! Hey!!” Kasumis voice rang through the empty street as she waved excitedly, Rimi and Arisa next to her gasping for air as they try to regain their energy from the run.

“Kasumi…its almost 11pm, try to keep it down a little” Arisa managed to make out of her panting, to which Kasumi flinched when she realized the time. “Oh, sorry~”

“How about we talk about this another time?” Saaya gave Tae a quick grin and began to jog back to the others, leaving Tae with a sense of unease. She would have to sort this out quickly before their next confrontation. For now, she figured she could let out a sigh of relief from managing to avoid the conversation, and jogged up to catch up with the rest of the members of popipa.

 

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was early morning, and Tae couldn’t fall asleep. The girls had all stayed up late having another pillow fight and were so busy talking about their next live that they hadn’t noticed the time. Thankfully it was the summer break so they didn’t have school the next morning, but still. Tae couldn’t stop thinking about what made her so anxious earlier in the day, and the talk with Saaya. She glanced over at her phone. 2:10am. She sighed, rolling on her back in defeat. She didn’t like this in the slightest. Usually when she felt this upset or worried all she’d have to do is pet one of her rabbits to feel better again. She wish she knew herself as well as she knew her rabbits.

She heard rustling next to her, and glanced over to Rimi who was laying in the futon next to her as she turned to face Tae. She could vaguely make out Rimi squinting as she tried to make out Tae in the dark. “Otae-chan?” She whispered sleepily as she titled her head questioningly and so innocently, Tae couldn’t help but smile a little.

“hmm?” Tae replied just as quietly.

“Can’t sleep?”

Tae nodded, “mhmm.”

Rimi took a moment to think, before slowly lifting herself from her futon and gesturing for Tae to follow her. They both quietly snuck through the house, Tae feeling a little confused and a tinge of worry, until they made their way outside to Arisas bonsai garden. Rimi let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank goodness we didn’t wake anyone up…” She smiled sheepishly as Tae nodded in reply.

“Did..you need anything?” Tae was worried that Rimi felt the same way as Saaya, and she began to feel heavy on the inside again just at the thought. If she couldn’t properly explain herself to Saaya, there was no way she could to Rimi!

Rimi shook her head and turned to face Tae. “When I couldn’t sleep, my sister would always take me out for a short walk in secret…I noticed you couldn’t sleep for a while now, so I thought it could help…” Rimi began to look a little nervous. “Is that okay?”

Tae let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She smiled in relief and nodded, Rimi smiling in reply. “Oh thank goodness~”

They circled the bonsai garden, Rimi looking around excitedly at the different potted bonsai trees. “Arisa-chans bonsai are so pretty…you can see how much dedication she really puts into taking care of them.” Tae nodded in agreement, taking note of one that had two little branches growing out of the center trunk.

“Hey…doesn’t this one look like a rabbit?” she walked up to it as she began to admire it more. “Look, it even has a tiny branch at the back with a few leaves, doesn’t it look like a tail?”

Rimi nodded in agreement “oh, you’re right!” she began to giggle “You really love rabbits, don’t you Otae-chan?”

Something began to bubble inside of Tae, making her feel a little giddy. “hey…do you reckon I could sneakily take this one?” She began to grin at the thought of Arisa angrily retorting to Taes unreasonable request.

Rimi began to giggle more “Otae-chan, you can’t do that! Arisa worked hard on these! Besides, they take a lot of work right? I’m sure she’d notice”

Tae feigned disappointment “I guess it wasn’t meant to be.”

“I’m sure if you asked her she could show you how to grow one like that”

“hmm…you reckon?”  Tae couldn’t figure out why, but all of her earlier anxiety was gone after spending this time together with Rimi. _I’m so glad this feeling has gone away…_

As they continued to discuss the matter, a cold breeze interrupted them, Tae unfazed by the cold chill, while Rimi on the other hand began to shiver.

“ah…even though it’s summer, it’s still a little cold at night, isn’t it;” Rimi stuttered, bracing herself for the cold.

“hmm…” Not wanting to head back in yet for the night, Tae slipped off her bunny hood and wrapped it around Rimi, granting her a surprised reaction.

“O-otae-chan, won’t you be cold-“

“I’ll be okay, I do fine in the cold.” She zipped up the jacket and lifted the hood, Rimi anxiously glancing up at her.

“Are you sure?” She asked worriedly. After all, Tae was only wearing a tank top underneath and some shorts.

Tae grinned and nodded in reply as she looked over Rimi in the pink hoodie, which was a little too large for her small stature but it only added onto how endearing she looked. Before she knew it, Tae found herself petting Rimis hooded head gently.

“Otae…chan?”

Tae couldn’t stop herself from grinning at the sight, a warm and soft feeling welling inside her.

Rimi’s cute little red tinted eyes, her little fluffy dark hair adoring her little face…Tae brushed away some stray hair to behind Rimis ear and smiled warmly. “You really are cute like a rabbit, Rimi~” Tae breathed out in a hushed voice, surprising Rimi.

She could feel her face heating up a little, a strange and unfamiliar warmth enveloping Rimi. She couldn’t help but giggle at Tae’s love for rabbits, though she also felt a great sense of relief that she was able to lift Taes spirits up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~Extra~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Just…a little bit more to the left” Tae pointed the camera enthusiastically at Rimi, who was doing a little shy rabbit pose next to the moon.

“O…ok!...Otae-chan, haven’t you taken enough pictures?”

Tae shook her head in determination, aiming for the perfect camera angle. “Not yet, this time you’ll be like the rabbit on the moon….this is important!”

“Ok but…isn’t it getting a little late? Shouldn’t we head inside?”

“Just one more! I promise!”

 _That’s what you said last time, Otae-chan-_ Rimi thought to herself, she couldn’t find it in her to reply to Tae in words.

“Ok, just lift your arms a tiny bit higher-“

_Someone help meeee-_


End file.
